


With Closed Doors and Gloves

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Cinderella Elements, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Can Cook, Eren Is a Little Shit, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Like a sailor, M/M, Male Cinderella, Male Homosexuality, Mental Instability, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: A small play on the classic Cinderella story, not a direct copy, but takes inspiration and elements from the original story. The plot is my own design and the characters belong to their respective owner. This will be a short story intended to be a one-shot but grew too long. Minimal chapters hopefully. Enjoy!Attack on Titan FanfictionLevi x ErenLevi/ErenRirenAlternative Universe





	1. Rocky Starts With Beautiful Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-write for this chapter is done!~

Another day.

That’s all this was, just another day. Neverminding the red liquid that was quickly seeping out of his fingers that covered his mouth; flowing like water from a strainer. Red ran down his hands, sticking to his tan skin. Sure to dry and tighten against his skin, that strange feeling of elastic pulling his flesh, if given time to do so. 

Yet, he never panicked. Because this was just another day. Just another hurdle to crawl over on his wobbly limbs. Even as blood came from his mouth in spurts as his lungs coughed. Trying to expel the intrusion and onslaught of the bitter metallic substance. Not panicking as his bruised ribs ached and throbbed in time with the pulse of his heart.

His stomach used to turn at the sight of the blood soaking through his hands, used to fear the pain in his body as if it would grow and grow as if to swallow him whole. But he’d adjusted, and came to consider it normal, scarily enough that he had to consider hacking out blood as normal. Pain weighing him down like an anchor as normal. There was nothing to be done about that however. Besides hold on and adapt to the changes. Waiting patiently hunched over his knees as his breathing slowly shifted from wheezing to slow and ragged breaths. A pant that was enough to at least fuel him to get up off and start the day as he stumbled to his ratty bathroom with it’s peeling tiles and mold stains. 

Bracing his blood stained hands against the ceramic of the sink, Eren looked up to the foggy and cracked mirror to stare into his reflection. Turquoise eyes with fleck of gold stared back at him, framed with wispy, dry strands of long brown and shaggy hair that was all over his head. Tan skin, that was slightly pale in the harsh light. The dark bags decorating his eyes were also ever more visible. Still, Eren shook off the thoughts and ran the freezing water. Using it to rinse the blood from his hands and any that splashed onto his arms before starting to work on making himself look presentable. Brushing his hair back into a low red ponytail. Brushing his teeth. Washing his face and grooming himself into looking like an actual living person rather than a member of the living dead. When Eren looked back to his clock the glaring red numbers jumped out at him. 6:34 a.m. 

Hurrying up, Eren walked out of the bathroom shakily, his legs buckling as soon as they didn’t have a wall or a surface to lean onto. The shaky limbs beginning to fail until he grasped onto his nightstand to get his footing once more. And after that and a few practice paces around the room he was good enough to go. Stripping off his worn out and holey pajamas to pull on a nice dress shirt and slacks. Finishing the look with his favorite pair of white gloves he spun on his heels to face the staircase in disdain.

Momentum, as long as he was able to get up and face the day. Raise himself onto his legs and started, then he would keep going. Keeping pushing as the laws of physics by the good doctor Newton had shown. He may be unsteady, but that which is moving will not stop moving until a force of equal or greater force acts upon it. Or something like that. He wasn’t very sure on his science. His education had been limited. Mostly hearing stuff from the small market boy that he had used to hold conversations with. He was an interesting boy. Genius really. Blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. He could almost hear the boy’s voice reciting different science facts. It had been a long time sure, but Eren was happy he’d remembered. Armin had always been very nice, it was a shame when him and his grandfather moved away to the bigger villages. The towns.

Shaking the thoughts, Eren wobbled his way up the stairs. Using the loose and rickety railing to support most of his weight as he somehow was able to struggle his way to the kitchen. Breakfast was first on the list of things to get started on. It was his job, working for his step mother Hitch. The work itself wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t like he was expected to do everything. Eren was only expected to cook and shop for his ingredients. They had a cleaning lady that came every Saturday anyway. 

This was an okay set up for Eren, he loved cooking anyway. His mother had always been in the kitchen. Baking sweets with him babbling away about something on the counter, showing him things and letting him try new recipes. They were fond, but hazy, memories he had left of her. The only complaint Eren really had about his situation was the punishments that would either be far and few in between or whenever Hitch wished it to be. 

Hitch herself was a kind enough woman Eren guessed, it was just times when frustration and stress go to her and messed up her thoughts. Her mental state. Those are the times that his punishments came to him with little to no warnings. For unreasonable or down right pathetic excuses. The rest of the punishments were with reasoning that Eren had come hard to fault over the years. They were just harsh. But that was fine. Eren had adjusted to this way of life, just like the blood that came from his internal injuries, it was just another fact of life by not. Besides. Eren deserved it anyway. He shouldn’t be ungrateful or complain, he had a roof, food, clothes, warmth. That was more than some had in these hard times of economic crisis. Some people had nothing. He couldn’t whine about what he had.

His hands grasped the comfortable wooden handle of his medium sized pan, checking the fridge by opening it with his foot and peering inside. Eggs. Omelets sounded pretty nice didn’t they? Eren pulled out the small carton of eggs, grabbing milk and some seasonings. As well as things to stuff the omelets with. Hitch like tomatoes and mozzarella, Reiner like bacon and cheese, usually liking cheddar the best, and Bertholdt preferred tomatoes and spinach in his breakfast omelets. That was easy enough right? It didn’t take much effort at all as he dropped some butter on the pan and heated it, letting it rise in temperature as he whisked the eggs and milk together with some salt and pepper before pouring that onto the burning skillet. Assembling the three omelets in a quick and orderly fashion. Eren turned on the coffee machine and scooped a blend in, trusting it to do its job in rousing the house’s inhabitants as he set the table and retreated back to his kitchen. Getting a surprise visit from one of the blonde residents of the house. Annie.

She scanned him with her piercing ice blue eyes before meowing, Annie had never liked anyone, but she did have a tolerance, near liking, for Eren. After all, he was the one to feed her, rub her stomach, groom her fur gently. He was practically her owner at this point in time. Taking better care of her then her paper owner Hitch. Eren smiled at the cat.

“Hey girl, how’re you doing?” The cat seemed to look into his soul before jumping up to the counter and coming to him instead of letting him bend over and hurting himself. It was crazy how much that cat could sense his emotions or his aches. Still, he appreciated it and rewarded her by scratching her cheek and under her jaw. Purring loudly and nuzzling his arm as he hit a sweet spot. He gave her ears one last rub before letting go, and getting her to let go when she pawed at him to stay, to procure a small can from the cupboard.

He cracked the can open and peeled off the lid and placed it in front of her, which in turn caused her to forget all about stealing his hand as she moved onto her breakfast. He heard the thumps of movement in the kitchen, but chose to ignore them as he retreated further into the kitchen. They were always grumpy in the morning anyway. It wouldn’t do anyone good to see his ugly mug at the moment. The kitchen was his only place to belong in this house. Not even his room was something close to the safe feeling his kitchen gave him. It’s protective walls enclosing him as if not even the strongest storm could touch him while he was in its shelter.

Shaking his head, Eren moved his thoughts along as he cleaned all of the equipment that he’d dirtied in making breakfast. Now was onto today’s big project. The dinner guests. They would be coming over tonight and Eren had to make a good meal for them, even if it meant denying the other lunch to preserve their appetites. Risking his hide to punishment. But it would be worth it if the dinner was a success, who were the guests again?

Ah, the Ackerman’s, that was right. Eren really had no clue who they were. He knew Hitch and the boys often went over to their house for dinner parties, or they met up at events, or even had dinner here once or twice. Dinners with other guests though, the dinners where they had catering and Eren was expected to hide quietly in his basement room. Quiet as a mouse. 

These were parties that he’d never gone to, and probably never would. The kitchen and the market were as adventurous expeditions and destinations as Eren had ever gotten, and he knew that Hitch wasn’t about to try and push him out of his boundaries and risk embarrassing herself if he, as her step son, couldn’t handle it. Things were peaceful as they were, and no one wanted to wreck the routine and peace they had worked so hard to reach.

Though these people were the first to come over for a humble dinner, one that Hitch had asked Eren specifically to cook for, since getting a catering service would be over kill. In that request Eren had promised to stay out of the way and only make a good meal. Something Hitch was sure to be happy about. But even so, Eren knew close to nothing about them. He guessed that was fine. He didn’t need to know about them to make a good meal. Though what little he did know came in handy as he thought out ideas for the meal.

Pasta.

Eren got out the ingredients he needed for homemade pastas as his thoughts wandered. He’d heard the Ackermans’ had a French influence in their home. And that was all well and good, but Italian cuisine was more of his thing. The German and Italian blood in his veins swaying him toward his heritage. As much as he’d like to experiment, if he wanted to make something impressive he’d have to stick to what he knew. Maybe he tried with some French for another dinner. He knew Hitch liked it. She always raved about it after her and his step brothers would return home from a dinner. Yeah, he’d definitely try it.

Still, he tossed more thoughts aside as he settled for making a homemade chicken fettucine with alfredo sauce and breadsticks. Working to knead the dough and cut the noodle dough into flat, long strands. Ignoring the fact that no one thanked him for breakfast. They often didn’t anyway. Bert and Reined could care less about him, and Hitch would only thank him when she was acting like herself or in a good mood. But she never interrupted him cooking for guests.   
Nerves about having guests would make her more clingy, and in turn make Eren nervous and screw up more. So they stayed separated for the most part. Eren didn’t mind at all. As long as she was happy with the results he was happy. Because they meant he’d have a happy kitchen and a peaceful, calm, and happy night.

That wasn’t something to whine about.

Working intently, Eren barely noticed the passing hours, until there was a knock at the door. 

“Eren!” Hitch called, “Could you get that? I’m still getting ready!” Eren didn’t shout back, simply tying his apron tighter around his waist. Fixing the neck strap and straightening his ponytail to make himself look a little more presentable. He brushed his bangs quickly with his fingers before walking over to the door.   
Grasping the cold knob with his gloved fingers and opened the door. Expecting the usual guests of older men with grabby hands and fat wallets. He, however, was surprised by what he saw.

Grey eyes, piercing his own teal eyes deeply. They held little emotion, though they did reveal that they were not expecting the sight of Eren. It startled the brown haired boy, but Eren didn’t show that. Instead bowing his head meekly and stepping back to welcome them into the home. These were Hitch’s guest, rich nobles no doubt, he could feel it in the air around them. He had to be extra careful, respectful. Keeping every party happy and appeased only made his job easier. Life easier. Though, Eren had to admit he was pleased to see people that wouldn’t paw perversely at Hitch or him as the night progressed.

“Welcome, please come in.” Even with his eyes firmly glued to the floor he could still feel the two cold stares on him. Two people a boy and a girl. Eerily similar in appearance and aura. Eren could guess that they were very close siblings.   
Probably twins, just by the fact of how they looked about each other’s age. But   
Eren was never good with people, so he’d keep those thoughts to himself. Even when the silence became awkward as it was met with resistance from both parties. Eren was almost relieved at his step mother’s voice.

“Levi! Mikasa! Welcome! You’ve all grown up so beautifully haven’t you? Where is your uncle?” The girl responded with a friendly greeting as Eren shut the door to shun the cold wind away from the home. The two siblings were engaged with a light, kinda boring, conversation Eren slipped away. Going back to the kitchen to check on the meal he worked very hard on. Hoping it was nearly done lest he bullshit his way out of a punishment.

Luckily, it looked pretty good. Tender, but not over cooked. He strained the pasta and mixed some sauce and chicken in with the noodles. It would intensify the flavor as he dished out the pasta into separate plates pouring more sauce onto the pasta and placing the rest of the chicken onto the plates all while listening to the conversation going on in the dining room.

“It’s a pleasure to have you over, really it is.”

“Thank you madame, oh, but where did that boy go? The one with the green eyes?” The girl’s voice was the one to ask. Huh, he thought that she hadn’t really noticed him, or looked him in the eye. He’d tried to keep his head down…

“Oh Eren? He probably slipped away into the kitchen again. He has always loved cooking, to the point of ignoring anything and everything else around him. It’s quite funny actually. He tries so hard. I always remember him insisting that his father and I try everything new thing he made to get a second opinion when he was young.” Her voice sounds wistful, remembering the old times. Hitch really had loved his dad. His dad was however devoted to Eren’s mother truly. Only marrying Hitch so Eren could have a mother figure and sibling love… not that he didn’t care for Hitch.

Eren missed his father.

“Who is he? You’ve never mentioned him at our dinners before, nor brought him. And he seems a little young to be hired help.” It was a dark and rich voice that made Eren flush bright red. Such a voice asking about him, it made his heart race. Many of Hitch’s guests just assumed he was a hired help. He was a little pleased to hear that someone had noticed him for more than just a worker. Even if he technically was just a worker in his own house.

“Oh! Eren’s my step-son; my late husband’s child. He… isn’t much for people or going out, I apologize. I promise he means well. Either way, I hope his cooking matches your tastes. My oldest son had an appointment today so I asked Eren to cook in my place, he’s improved quite a lot so I trust that it will be a meal to remember.” She was speaking quickly, well, rather she was rambling. A key sign that she was nervous. However, Eren was surprised. How well did she know these people to even tell them a little bit about him with the risk of embarrassment?

“Speaking of which, boys! Where are you? Come down and greet out guests!” Her yell jolted Eren back into reality as he piled the plates onto a large tray so he could carry then all at once. Tightening the frilly pastel apron against his waist once more, he heard the thumping footsteps of his brothers and the higher pitch of his step mother called out to him.

“Eren dear? Are you almost done?” He could hear the underlying anxiety underneath her voice. He knew she would never stoop to carrying the food out herself. But she was also worried about Eren’s social skills. But Eren would prove her wrong. With patience beyond his years, he replied fluidly with a steady voice.   
As if nothing were wrong. He’d a lot of practice in the bathroom mirror after all. Eren had the fleeting thought that he’d be a fucking fantastic actor.

“I’m about to carry it out right now, is everyone seated? Not gonna step on anyone’s toes am I?” He walked out of the opening, carrying the food easily on his shoulder like a waiter while giving the room a charming smile. He could see the obnoxious smile on Hitch’s lips, stained with red makeup, and lies… but that was a line a little to passive aggressive for Eren to spit out. She really could be a kind woman, until her buttons were pressed and she snapped. It was those times that she was a different person. Angry and Violent. Eren suppressed a shudder even at the mere thought of the she devil Hitch could turn into. Focusing on being as sickingly sweet and charismatic as possible to please her.

Balancing the food, Eren walked with cadence and an heir of grace that left much to be envied as he stepped over Reiner’s outstretched foot without so much as a hitch in his step. Placing the bowls in each of their respective places. He got all the bowls down onto the table before straightening up to speak.

“This is fettucine alfredo with grilled chicken, homemade pasta, and shredded parmesan. Breadsticks are in the middle for your leisure, please enjoy.” With that, Eren spun on his heel to walk away. Feeling more than a little exposed as his fingers started to twitch in their tight grasp behind his back. Until that dark, rich voice spoke. Nearly sending a visible shudder down his spine. A shudder that wasn’t created by fear.

“Aren’t you going to be dining with us tonight, Eren was it?” Oh god please don’t /do/ say his name like that again. It was going to kill him. From the corner of his peripheral vision Eren could almost see Hitch’s jaw drop. Looking mortified and afraid as she tried to stutter out an answer. She was never good at on the stop lying. And it was quite well known in their house that Eren floundered like a fish out of water in social situations. Or anywhere with people. Familiar or no. 

Social Anxiety.

Pretty severe anxiety when he was out of his comfort zone. Panic attacks, scratching at his wrists. Biting down on his hand to try and ground himself with the pain. Not that Hitch knew that. She’d only ever seen him hyperventilate. But he knew that she was still quite embarrassed about that quirk of his. Whether what she had seen was mild or not. Scared of it. Constantly trying to hide it, hide him. Make sure that the family reputation and bloodline stayed noble and strong. Not riddled with rumors of weakness and mental illness. 

And as much as Eren would love to see her squirm. Which was even more than the next guy. It wasn’t the time. He hadn’t eaten at the table with people in years. Not since his father’s funeral or maybe a little after… but even so he had no desire to start that habit or tradition again.

All family meals hosted were judging stares, empty questions, and that voice constantly reaming at him in that back of his mind. Screaming that he wasn’t good enough for anyone. The compliments that passed around were always laced threats and insults, prettied up for public use. The heavy feeling of disappointment; palable in that air. So thick that Eren thought that he could cut it with a knife. The feeling was solid enough to suffocate him and make it hard to breath at least. Eren was much happier alone. The kitchen was his friend, his salvation. With warm walls and happy meals with only the hum of appliances, and the rush of water in pipes.

“Oh no, thank you for the concern, but I couldn’t.” Eren gave another beautifully crafted smile that was almost blinding. Matching it with a wink he finished his thought, “Desert won’t make itself. I already promised mother I would earlier didn’t I?” Hitch seemed relieved and very pleased as she picked up on the que she was given. Nodding with a smile.

“You still haven’t told me what it is darling.” Her voice was playful, as well as Eren’s actions in reply and he grinned widely. Putting a finger to his lips. God, he deserved a Grammy or an Oscar for this performance right now. He was this close to running out of the room screaming bloody murder.

“It’s a surprise mother dearest~ I know you’ll enjoy it, and I hope you’ll all love it. So please do save some room.” Eren left no room for argument as he moved away. Using all his will power to not wince as his hip throbbed in pain. Protesting Eren’s quick movements. His ribs were also quick to complain afterwards as he ducked into the kitchen. Ripping a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it over his mouth to muffle the body shaking coughs that had overwhelmed him. 

Luckily he was able to stay almost deathly silent through the fit. Catching his breath and wiping the blood of his bottom lip with his cloth tissue before neatly folding it and placing it back into his pocket. He clapped his hands together to snap himself out of the haze or oxygen deprivation and back into motion.   
Moving to check the oven.

The apple crisp that he’d been secretly working on all day was bubbly nicely, the crust was becoming a nice golden and the addictive scent of cinnamon and apples was drool worthy as Eren closed the oven back up to allow the crisp a few more moments to bake. There really was nothing better than an apple desert freshly baked… except if…

Digging through the freezer, Eren crossed his fingers. He really hoped he had some left. Making ice cream from scratch was a little time consuming. Praying, he looked to see if he still had some left over from last time and with a massive grin he found the package. Enough for everyone! His neglected stomach growled. Not including him.

He’d grab dinner while the crisp was cooling and the ice cream was thawing. Placing the ice cream onto the counter, Eren fished the crisp from the oven, eyes squinting against the heat momentarily before he switched it off. Standing up and leaving the crisp on the stove to cool. Mentally sighing in bliss at the invasive sweet scent that now infected the kitchen as he dished himself out a portion of dinner. And a meow made him place a few pieces of chicken beside him on the counter where he sat. Annie soon hopping up and joining him. He’d forgotten his feline friend. She was a good dinner companion too. 

When the chatter rose in volume, Eren took a silent que to abandon his plate. Giving it to Annie as he dished out the desert into bowls and put them on the tray. He hoisted it up with impressive strength. Skinny arms flexing with minimal toned muscles as he used his free hand to scratch at Annie’s ears. Getting a loud purr in return.

“Show time girl, wish me luck!” And he walked back out into the dining room with a wide smile. Balancing the items flawlessly as he worked to clear the dirty and empty plates and place the deserts in front of everyone as he spoke. Making sure to be mindful of people and not hit someone with a dirty plate.

“I present Apple Cinnamon Crumble with vanilla bean ice cream.” With perfect grace he took the last dirty dish and gave the final plate to the female as she looked at him with an impassive face, before she graced him with a small smile.

“Thank you Eren. I’m sure it will be as delicious as our entrée.” A dusting of pink colored Eren’s cheeks at the compliment. Eren was sure that he was glowing under the praise. It had certainly been a while since he heard such kind words… from someone that didn’t go from loving him unconditionally to kicking the literal shit out of him on the turn of a dime. Eren gave a wide smile to her, remaining perfectly calm and composed.

“Thank you, Miss Ackerman, I hope so as well.” He could tell she was a little taken aback at the formality and respect in which he addressed her. But he didn’t try to analyze it too closely as he retreated to the safety of his kitchen before he could be asked to sit and eat with them again. He grinned as he playfully nudged to cat on the counter as he placed the dirty dishes in the sink. 

“We have a success Annie, the recipe’s a keeper for sure.” Of course, Annie only gave him a meow in reply as he absentmindedly brushed her neat fur with his hands. Praising her quietly and spoiling her with attention in his light and happy mood. Only letting her go when duty called in the form of dishes that needed to be attended to. And even then, Annie lingered on the higher shelves, like a guardian… or a spoiled kitty that kept eyeing the spare chicken until Eren would concede and give her a small piece. 

Getting to work on the dishes, Eren rolled op the sleeves of his slightly disheveled dress shirt to his elbows and taking his gloves off. Revealing the multitude of scars on his arms. Straight lines on his forearms and crescent moons on his hands. The most prominent being the one just on the bone of his right thumb. It was deep, gnarled, twisted, and heavily scarred over from the many times his teeth abused the tender flesh and nerves. He filled the sink with hot water a soap before sinking his hands into the near boiling water. Grabbing a sponge and started to scrub the grime and charred bits stuck to the pots and pans with the soapy, scalding water. Hoping that It would do the trick to cleaning the contaminated equipment. 

A knocking sound surprised him. Jolting him out of his zone as he quickly pulled his hands out of the burning liquid. Drying off his skin, which was bright red. Making the raised white and pink scars ever more visible on the varying tan surface with splotches of angry burned red irritant. Eren yanked down his sleeves over his arms. Shoving his hands into his gloves and fixing the apron that really didn’t go with his outfit now that he was looking at it, not that he had time to change it as he readjusted himself to looking presentable.

“Yes?”

Hitch popped her head into the entrance, “Is everything nice?” Code for, are you covered up and are the dishes well managed? Or are at least at a social acceptable height. Eren gave a small nod as he shifted his body into a more natural and relaxed looking position as the crowd moved into the kitchen.

“And for once, you can see the kitchen! Also known as Eren’s room.” Hitch laughed a twinkle in her eyes as she winked playfully at the young brunet. Ruffling his hair tenderly and Eren said his prayers. She was in a good mood today is how she was acting was any tell. How lucky. Eren smiled with her.

“I suppose that’s an appropriate remark.” Eren brushed his gloves off onto his apron with a smile before reaching out to offer a hand to their guests. “Hello, as you heard I’m Eren. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Miss. Ackerman.” The girl was the one to take his gloved hand in hers.

“Please, it’s Mikasa. And this is my brother Eren. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Eren.” The girl gave another smile, which looked nice on her. It seemed rather, unused however. The younger man beside her only grunted however.   
Shaking Eren’s hand with some reluctance. His skin was still burnt, sore, and damaged under the gloves, and the tight grip wasn’t anywhere near the gentlest thing in the world, but it wasn’t anything that Eren couldn’t shake off.

Still, it was enough to off center him as the brunet pasted on another confident smile. There were a lot of people in his kitchen. A lot of people near him in general. It was throwing him off as Eren nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh. So, Eren did what he always did. You fake it until you make it as he put on a façade of confidence. Steadying himself by staying quiet as he tried to ground himself as well as contribute to the chat about small things. Menial things. But it was hard as the man kept staring at him. The confidence usually satisfied people, made them back off. But with this man, he wasn’t. His strategy wasn’t working this time. In fact, it seemed to be making the situation worse as the man. Slowly. Approached. Like a predator hunting prey. Oh fuck.

The grey eyed man, Levi, seemed to be getting sick of the small talk as he   
stalked right up to Eren. Grabbing him with the collar of his neatly pressed dress shirt and dragging him forcefully out of the kitchen. Leaving the boy to stumble after him. The smile on the boy’s pink lips fading into a nervous grimace. Hitch gave a surprised noise, but the man’s sister distracted her again to Eren’s mourn. Ice water shooting through is veins like a drug, Eren couldn’t help but feel fear.

This was a problem. Why did he always fuck things up?

He was pressed into the hallway wall, the grey eyed man looming over him menacingly. Making Eren weak at the knees. “You’re a part of this family aren’t you? Why don’t you participate? Sit with us? Do you think you’re better than us or something!” Eren was quite shaken as he cowered under the other’s anger.   
Which made Levi’s narrowed eyes watch with interest as the confident and cool demeanor melted off of Eren, wilting like a dead skin. Shoulders now hunched and arms crossed in a defensive way. The boy was now shaky and nervous. A flash of the fear that Levi saw in every strange and foreign towns person flashing into Eren’s eyes. The emotion didn’t look right on Eren. Levi didn’t like to watch this boy squirm like any other before him.

“Uh, heh, well, you see. I don’t exactly leave the kitchen much…” His smile was a bit wider from his nerves as his eyes darted away from the other’s investigative glance. “I have really severe social anxiety. So people… especially gatherings. Freak me out. A lot. So, I’m sorry if I seem rude. I really try, but I can’t help it. I can only handle so much and so many people at once… so may we go back to the kitchen… please?” His begging was pathetic and sounded wrong as Levi’s back up, letting the other go as if he were set on fire. Levi felt a streak of guilt.   
He’d probably scared the kid shitless. So, he gave a gruff apology as repentance.

“Didn’t know, sorry. I’ve meant a fair share of rude people. I assumed nonsense, it was uncalled for. Forgive me if you will.” Levi’s voice was even, as if he didn’t care what the other thought. But he was secretly relieved when the other gave him a soft grin.

“It’s alright, I know where you’re coming from.” Eren gave another smile. “Now, let’s get back to the rest of them. They’re probably waiting for us.” Eren felt the tickle in his throat before he could suppress it. But he acted quickly and covered his mouth with his handkerchief. Levi looked a bit startled as Eren hunched over, coughing and clenching the white cloth, dotted with splashes of fresh red and dried stains.

“Is that, blood?” Eren looked down at the cloth after his coughing fit and pretended to be surprised. As if he hadn’t expected it to be there. Before he put on a façade of realization. It was all in the show. Fake it to make it after all. No one would know, not if Eren could help it.

“Oh, that yes, I cut myself in the kitchen earlier. I haven’t had the time to wash it yet… I apologize for alarming you.” Levi nodded warily.

“No, that must happen a lot working with knives, I was just concerned. You should get a new handkerchief. It’s not healthy to expose your mouth to something that bloody, even if the blood is, disturbingly, your own.” Oh, the irony of that statement. The blood was already in his mouth. But still, Eren gave an easy grin and nodded. Choosing then to walk away and back into the kitchen; people were probably waiting for them after all. This, although there were some   
speedbumps, it was turning out to be a good night.


	2. Table Talk

They came over more times, sometimes when Hitch wasn’t there, sometimes when she was. Mikasa liked to hang out in ‘Eren’s room’ also known as the guest room. That was also probably why she always asked Eren about why his room was so un-personal and cookie cutter. He always avoided it, saying that the kitchen was his room more than his bed was. Meanwhile Levi was mostly in the kitchen with Eren when he visited, teaching him about French cuisines, deserts. It was fun, with Levi in the kitchen, Eren hadn’t felt that comfortable with someone around him in a long time. Normally he got sick of people, or people got sick of him. Too many people and he wigged out, or got too clingy to a single person. It’s been a long time since someone has ever gotten this close,   
and it scared him. Scared him out of his mind, but, he liked it. He likes them. 

Mikasa had talked to him, she told him so many stories, so many secrets. He felt guilty, she told him things, Levi told him about their life. Yet, Eren held back, never telling them anything. He never told them about the bruises on his back, about the burns. Sometimes they tried to get him to take off his gloves, but he just politely declined. He didn’t want to show the bitemarks. He didn’t want to show the pain. If they didn’t see them, they’d believe his lie that they were just ugly burn scars he was embarrassed about showing.

Now, however, he was wondering it if was okay to get so close to them. He’d been personally invited to dinner at their house. No kitchen to retreat to, and no way to refuse without being rude. Now he was strapped into a car chair and trying not to panic. Hiding behind a blank and empty set of teal eyes. Hitch shook his shoulders excitedly as the driver and the car rumbled down the street, the street he only traveled to go to the market. It was foreign and uncomfortable.

“Oh isn’t this exciting! Oh Eren, please do be on your best behavior won’t you?” Eren nodded and gave a weak smile. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that Hitch didn’t think Eren was trying, but she let it slide for now. Eren twiddled his thumbs nervously in his lap, head bowed and doing everything to try and calm himself down, and it worked for the most part.

Though his heartbeat shot back up to an unhealthy rate as the car stopped and all of them were helped out of the car, except for Eren who politely declined the help. His hands were shaking too bad for him to take anyone’s hand anyway. Eren trailed a step behind the rest of the people in his family. The person to open the door wasn’t anyone he’d seen before. His blood ran cold at the old man who greeted them, it wasn’t anything about him, he seemed perfectly fine. It was just, people. 

A round of friendly hugs went around, the man had a massive grin that only widened when his eyes fell onto Eren’s hunched form. Eren looked up with his huge turquoise eyes and a sheepish smile.

“Eren! A pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard so many things, all good I assure you.” The man chuckled and held out his hand. “I’m Kenny, Levi and Mikasa’s uncle.” Eren warily took his hand in his own gloved one. He almost screamed when instead the man dragged him into a hug. He tried to relax, but he stayed stiff. The man pulled away soon enough, unfazed by his uncomfortable reaction. Kenny seemed to remember there was other people there.

“Oh, come on it, dinner should be ready in a bit.” Kenny seemed to loom over Eren as he herded the group inside. A hand on the upper part of his back in a friendly manner. It made Eren want to fidget, but he held as still as he could, perking up as two familiar figures caught his eye. Levi, and Mikasa. He wormed away from the group to greet them with a shaky grin.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here huh?” Mikasa snorted and gave a smirk.

“Yes, it’s totally strange to see us here. You’re a lucky one Eren.” Eren rolled his eyes jokingly and nudged her gently.

“I’m a lucky man, what can I say?”

“Man? You must be delusional brat.” Eren gave a mocking smile, and winked.

“We can’t all look as good as you at forty can we old man?” Levi faked a look of shock.

“Shitty brat, I’ll have you know that I’m thirty-nine you uncultured twat.” Mikasa started to snicker quietly as Eren gave a crooked half grin. 

“How many birthdays did you skip to get that number?”

“Depends, what century did you open your shitty mouth again?” The three of them shared a laugh, Mikasa curled her arms around Eren’s arm and dragged him up the stairs, leaving Levi to walk slowly after them. Leaned back with his hands in his pockets. Uncle Kenny laughed at their antics.

“Dinner’s in about an hour kids!” Uncle Kenny chuckled again before giving Hitch a charming smile and holding out a hand. “Shall I show you to the lounge?” 

Meanwhile Eren was keeping up with the two siblings as they dragged him into the depths of their rather large home. Pointing at various doors. Guest room, bathroom, closets, more guest rooms. And finally, they stopped at two doors, both of them painted different colors than the rest with the names of each occupant. Obviously being Mikasa and Levi. Mikasa grinned with a mischievous smile.

“Sorry Levi, I got dibs first. You can have him after you sulk for a little bit.” With a small cry Eren was shoved into the room and Mikasa closed and locked the door. Ignoring any protest from Levi as she gestured to the room. It was very nice, with ruffled with curtains and drawings plastered to the walls. He would’ve known the room was hers without her name being on the door at all. Guess that’s what she meant by adding personality to his room. Eren stayed standing, looking at the various drawings with interest as Mikasa plopped onto her bad. Looking at him curiously before probing.

“So, what do you think?” Eren nodded and smiled at her, settling in on the bed as she patted the space at her side. The room was spacious and bright. Same with the bed. White with pastel greens and pinks. A cherry blossom tree was his best guess.

“I like it. It’s pretty, and cozy.” Mikasa smiled at the praise, looking up warmly.

“Yeah, it was kinda empty and big at first you know? It wasn’t anything I was used to back then. But I fixed it up pretty nicely I think.” Mikasa looked at him with a soft smile. “I’m glad you could come this time.” Eren smiled back, running a gloved hand nervously up and down his arm.

“I’m glad too. It’s a little scary, and a lot unnerving. But I’m happy to see you guys.” Eren gave a child like grin, making Mikasa smile back warmly. Eren could just be too cute sometimes.

Mikasa patted his cheek, “We’re happy to have you, Uncle Kenny’s been dying to meet you. He didn’t give you a hard time did he?” Mikasa worried about Kenny’s friendly and abrasive nature with her nervous friend.

“Uh, yeah it was fine. I got hugged, but he’s very nice.” Mikasa breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s good to hear you two getting along.” Eren smiled at her, shakily. Ready to give the dinner a try as Kenny’s voice echoed through the hall and Levi harshly knocked at the door. Eren followed Mikasa out, reassuring her with a soft look.

This. 

Why did he dread this so much?

\---

Oh, that’s right. Hitch was there. And so was Kenny and his ‘brothers’. Anxiety and multiple other reasons to the whole cluster fuck of dread, fear, and nervousness in Eren’s mind. He wasn’t even sure if he could decipher each reason and feeling if he had years. Not minutes.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to either. His mind was a dark lost place. With monsters around each corner. Screams. Judging stares. Harsh words. Hiding. Always hiding. Never feeling the light on his skin. Struggling to breath. Hands wrapped around his throat and held him under the water. Keeping it in… it was just like that. Like going under water. Fine at first. But then you struggle as the air depletes and burns your lungs. Yet, you fight to stay under. Keep it down. Hide it away. No matter how much you’d love to free it and breach the surface. Breath in that sweet, clean, fresh air for once in your life…

Pain. He knew that a breath of air was not worth the agony, regret, and punishment he’d get after he let it out. Let it free. So, holding it in would always be the better option. But now, it was so much to deal with. Hitch was sending him glares as he sat stiffly at the table, answers were clipped and short. Though he did manage to relax for a few moments at Levi’s distraction. Which was technically an insult, but it wasn’t like Eren didn’t toss a passive aggressive remark back. Until Kenny laughed and reminded Eren and the awkward fears came back.

It was too much. Eren gave a shaky smile and excused himself to the restroom, darting away as soon as he was out of site. He ducked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it, and not bother to turn on the light as he put his back to the door and sunk down. Breathing harshly as he sat on the ground.

Roughly grabbing his gloves, he ripped them off and tossed them to the floor. Quickly sinking his teeth into the newly exposed flesh. He couldn’t bleed right now, he just got over coughing up blood. Healing enough by being careful. That meant his handkerchief and gloves were clean. If he bled on his gloves and someone noticed…

That wouldn’t be easy to talk his way out of.

So the angry red indents would do. Just a little pain to ground him. It would have to do as he got up again. Walking out of the bathroom back to the dinner and finishing it out. Giving a smile to Levi and Mikasa who smiled warmly at him. Telling him they’d see him again soon. As Hitch ushered him out of the house, and into the car.

The ride home was deathly silent, Reiner and Bert were murmuring with each other and Hitch had a grip on his wrist that was almost bruising. Eren didn’t wince, he couldn’t wince, it would make it worse. He stayed quiet, even when she dragged him out of the car. Grabbing onto his hair and roughly shoving him into his room in the cellar. 

Eren gasped, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut as the kick hit him in the ribs. It hurt so bad, it felt like his lungs were going to collapse in on him. He tried to bit his hand, but his arms were shaking so hard he couldn’t handle them. The blows just kept coming. Never stopping. It would never stop.

“You stupid, clumsy, wrench. Why did I even keep you? You aren’t mine, you were your slutty mother’s. You are probably a bastard. A fatherless bastard.” Another kick had him groaning out in pain, his bones felt none existent. Stomach twisting, heart pounding in his throat. It was all his will power to even stay conscious. His pain was bruised horribly, it felt cold and bare against the cement flooring. His head lulled to the side, facing the angry woman.

“You are absolutely useless, who gets scared by people? Who gets uncomfortable because they were asked a damn simple question. It’s so pathetic. So, what, you cook. Big deal. You wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for me. I want you to lie here. Lie here, and think about what you’ve done.” Another kick in his side and he couldn’t hold it in. He coughed and a spurt of blood came out his lips, dribbling down his chin, running down his cheek and onto the floor. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body seized up.

“E…en… Ere… REN… GET U… Oh god…” The tone went from angry to scared and apologetic, just like it sometimes did during a really rough punishment. He couldn’t hear that much, it was all getting jumbled in his head. His heart throbbed painfully, someone was touching his head. Holding it as he coughed again. Making sure he didn’t choke on the blood flowing out. His lungs ached, his mouth tasted like iron. It was a bitter metallic taste that Eren despised.

“BERT, REIN…” Those were the last words in his ears before he went spiraling into the darkness. Peaceful, painless, black void. Sweet unconsciousness, take it all away. Please.


	3. What the Hell?

The usual pain, but there was this, numbness as well. His eyes wouldn’t open, and he was disoriented. There was something… wrong. For lack of better wording. After all, Eren didn’t exactly have a habit of coming to when his body wasn’t ready to, which was obvious to him by the fact his eyes weren’t working. Loud voices broke his thoughts.

“This is the last time! If you keep on taking your petty frustrations on him he’s going to drop dead! If he dies I won’t protect you. God! He’s a child, a good child. What did he ever do to you woman?!”

“He lived! When my husband didn’t! He embarrassed me at the dinner. He deserved it! DESERVED IT!” Eren internally winced. Oh, that’s right. That was the shrieking voice that was Hitch. That hurt his ears. But eventually she quieted down, probably calming down. 

Once everything was cooled down, Eren felt the peace come again as he drifted back out of consciousness

\---

After a few more drifts in and out of reality, Eren’s eyes peeled open to a white ceiling above him. He felt like his chest was being crushed. By bandages, by a trigger happy sledge hammer wielder. His eyes squinted as he focused on the walls, moving his head around. God, it felt like he was stuffed with cotton.

Lazily, he laid back. Just breathing evenly. Until the door opened and his eyes shot open as a feminine form filled the door way. His blood froze and his eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything. His throat was too sore. Hitch smiled softly at him and walked closer. Sitting at the head of his bed and scooting as   
close as humanely possible before lifting his upper torso into her lap.

Hitch brushed his hair with her fingers sweetly, cradling his head in her lap   
as he laid on the bed. Looking up at her, hopefully, warily. He didn’t know what she was coming to do, but he couldn’t lift a limb if he wanted to. It hurt so bad. His lungs ached worse than usual, burning. She smiled at him.

“You know, you look a lot like him with that ponytail my sweet boy. You remember your father, don’t you? He was a great man.” Her eyes went faraway, as if she were in a memory. “Such a kind man, just like you. You’re turning out to be so handsome, just like him.” Her hands trailed on his jawline. That stuck out gaunt from his skin. 

“Except for those eyes of yours. I don’t know where you got those. Those turquoise gems, no one I’ve ever met, no painting, nor color has ever had that shade I see in your eyes. It’s never the same. It’s absolutely gorgeous. My precious boy, my Eren.” Eren closed his eyes and let her speak to him with that   
soft voice.

It was times like these, that he liked Hitch. When she reminded him of his mother. Kind, gentle, soft. Acting as if he were her world. When Hitch acted like this, it made him really miss his ma. Miss her soft touch running through his hair. Her nails scraping gently on his scalp. Her soft breathing beside him. He didn’t remember it that well. She died when he was five years old. And his father passed on in the car accident that they’d both been in when Eren was only nine.   
He lost so many people so quickly. It was beginning to scare him.

Everyone he loved moved away. Whether it was to another part of the country, or to the after life. They always left him. Leaving him staring up hopeless at a piece of the sky that he’d never been able to reach from his kneeling on the floor. Leaving him behind to cry on his own. Face his fears and his battles. Hide his insecurities and the parts of him that didn’t make sense. Even in his own mind.

Eren tried not to remember that as he reveled in the small piece of affection he had left in his heart right now. Living in the moment was always the best in his mind. One day at a time after all. It was all he had left. The only system of time that mattered anymore. This moment.

Maybe the next if he lived that long.

\---

The next time Levi and Mikasa visited, there was something off about the   
household as they entered. Let in by the tallest of Eren’s step brothers. Bert was it? Levi couldn’t care to know or inquire. Instead looking instinctually around for the brown headed boy with the prettiest eyes Levi had ever seen-

Stop.

No homosexual thoughts.

Bad.

But, Eren in an apron. Hiding out in the kitchen. Waiting for him to arrive.   
That awkward grin stretching his cheeks as he saw Mikasa and him. Or just him. Only waiting for him at home. Smiling at the sight of him alone. Pink lips, so soft looking, but a little rough from the chapped texture that Eren stubbornly refused to heal with chapstick. Saying it felt weird on his lips. Levi leaning down to kiss those lips-

STOP MIKASA IS GETTING INTO HIS THOUGHTS!!!

Mikasa held onto Levi’s arm, peeking around him. But they couldn’t go into the kitchen as both of Hitch’s boys gathered their attention. Well. More of demanded it. Practically shoving them into their seats as Levi and Mikasa tried to stay polite. Seeing as it wasn’t their house to make the rules. So Levi went along   
with it.

Until the food was served and Hitch sat and greeted them for the first time. Burns on her hands and some flour on the bottom skirt of her dress. Levi just shrugged, maybe she decided to cook with Eren? It was fun definitely. Eren was probably obsessing over the desert next. Though why didn’t he pop in to say hi…? That was his thoughts, until he took a bite of the food.

Levi noticed immediately, it wasn’t Eren’s cooking. His… friend… wasn’t hiding out in his favorite kitchen. The noodles were over cooked and the sauce was canned, it made it painfully obvious to Levi. All those times they’d come over. Eren was here. Cooking. Hiding out in his room. Afraid. But wanting to reach out. And he’d never stretched his hand back to the boy. It made Levi feel terrible. Mikasa was the first to speak up however.

“Hey, this reminds me. Where is Eren? I wanted to ask his advice on something… not to mention I miss my best friend. We hadn’t seen each other since you came over nearly two weeks ago.” Because Eren wasn’t answering the door… they thought he was just busy or out… but he usually always answered? What was going on?

“Ah yes, well you see, he’s been coughing up blood as of late. We are   
worried that he’s caught some illness, so we’re afraid that we have to keep him separate for a brief while. At least until the village doctor can get a chance to look at him and make sure he isn’t contagious.” Mikasa looked very disturbed, and scared. It was no secret she was attached to Eren, protective. He was her best friend besides her brother. That meant a lot, sometimes there were things one couldn’t talk about with family. Eren was her anchor. Hearing about him coughing up, blood? That terrified her. Him possibly dying form illness as blood often meant? It was comprehendible to her. Eren would never die. No, he was still happily standing in the kitchen, looking sharp with his dress shirt, clean soft gloves, and a cutting board in front of him. Soft silky brown bangs never hindering his vision. He was fine.

“Nonsense, we can bring our family doctor, can’t we Levi?” Levi didn’t hesitate to nod, it was about Eren after all. Not to mention, that bloody handkerchief. Eren said he cut himself in the kitchen. Yet, he coughed into a blood soaked cloth like it was nothing. Shrugging it off like it was normal. That was almost six months ago. Was he sick then too? Hiding it from everyone, even his own guardian. He didn’t look sick, maybe a bit pale, but he never went outside often. And a natural tan only took you so far. There was also the fact that Levi hadn’t got sick. Something felt strange about the whole thing.

“It would be no trouble.” Mikasa nodded firmly, determination glinted in her sharp grey eyes. She would probably silently glare at the family doctor over the phone until he got here. Which if Mikasa was after his goat, would be very soon, with barely any waiting at all. Travel time be damned, Mikasa was scarier. Hitch looked shocked, but quickly declined the offer.

“Oh no, our doctor has been treating my family for years, I’m afraid it’s the only one we trust.” Levi gave her a strange look.

“Our doctor could be here in a matter thirty minutes at the most, why would you rather wait?” Hitch seemed to struggle for words, until Bertholdt cut in, he looked a lot calmer then he normally was.

“You know Eren, his social anxiety is worse when he’s sick, and when people make him too nervous he can get a panic attack. You should know what that means, even if you’ve never seen him have one. With him coughing out blood that, it wouldn’t be good for him to get one of those. My mother has Eren in her best interests.” Mikasa still seemed tense, but the excuse seemed viable. They knew firsthand how bad Eren’s anxiety could get. Flinching away from even their touch. People he had confessed to have great trust in. It wasn’t something he could help, strangers probably wouldn’t help him at all right now. So begrudgingly Levi and Mikasa just sat quietly and made small talk. Getting out of that house as soon as they could. Being there when Eren was so close, yet still unable to reach. It was unbearable. Levi promised to come back soon, when he could see the brunette, and his utterly messy mop top. 

This was going to be a long wait. Levi could feel it in his bones.  
The two made it home very shortly after that and Mikasa stormed up to her room. Obviously frustrated, and trying to avoid picking a fight she knew she’d regret. Levi just let her go, watching the back of her short raven hair swish as her feet stomped up the stairs. Kenny walked up to Levi placing a hand on his shoulder coolly.

“What lit her hate fire? That’s not a short fuse, I’d know. I’ve lit it a few times and regretted it each time. She has a damn good right hook.” Levi sighed and shook his head at his strange uncle.

“You remember Eren, right?” Kenny nodded easily.

“Shy kid, but a good lad. Smart, and a bit of a smartass if your little exchange was anything to go by, but I liked that. If I didn’t I wouldn’t like you or me for that matter. It was funny, a little spitfire is good for the soul. But I'm sure my opinion isn't what your meaning here. What’s up with the kid?” Levi frowned. 

“Apparently, he’s sick. But Madame Dreyse declined our offer of medical assistance. She gave a good reason, but I’m unsure. Something just feels off.” Kenny rubbed the back of his head.

“I trust you kid, your gut hasn’t been wrong yet. Instincts are always right in our family. So, just do what you can. If you need help, you know where I am.” With that, Kenny clapped Levi’s shoulder again before walking away. Levi gave a rare smile.

Gotta love Uncle Kenny.


	4. To Commit A Felony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well darlings... I couldn't resist giving you another chapter simply because I've been so inspired by this fic as of late. I've grown addicted to writing it, especially since I have it planned to almost a tee! But I do have a question about the structure of this fic...
> 
> How would you all feel about this fic being smushed into a single chapter on completion? Or should I just keep the separation as is? Please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy the update my dears! (Sorry about this one being a little shorter~ I just know that this one had to be cut down a little for the purpose of next chapter~

The town, it felt strange walking around here aimlessly and without a major goal or clear objective. Mikasa had dragged him here to look for a gift. A get well present for Eren. Which, Levi could agree with, but the fact was he didn’t know what to get him. It was frustrating and made Levi wish he had gotten at least a little time to think about it.

Cookbook, lame, Eren had a thousand recipes memorized. And about three hand written notebooks of recipes tweaked to perfection with his own personal touch. The brunette boy was practically a cookbook himself, spouting out random facts about certain ingredients. It was nerdy, sure, but funny. Interesting. 

He could get Eren cooking equipment, but that might look rude to his mother if he gives Eren something she couldn’t provide for her own kitchen. What to get, what did Eren use all the time…? 

His gloves! 

Levi remembered one time Eren complained that the stitches were falling apart. Well, not complained. Eren muttered to himself a lot, especially when he was focused on cooking. Spouting his complaints and thoughts quietly to himself unknowingly. It made Levi raise an eyebrow at first, being a little strange, now it was familiar, almost endearing to hear the brunet’s thoughts ramble from those soft pink lips. It made Levi wonder what would happen if he actually gave Eren a reason to babble. Head sprawled back, eye rolling back in pleasure as he- no. 

Bad. 

Still, Eren in that tattered apron, always looking sharp no matter how worn in or rugged he looked with those scruffy bangs and loose ponytail with the red band attached to it. Eren never took off his various sweaters or dress shirts, nor his gloves. It let Levi’s imagination take over. How would the boy look wearing an apron without or a shirt or pan-

No, Levi. No. Those were not good thoughts, they were inappropriate thoughts that needed to leave his head now. Before ‘Kasa actually did learn how to twin sibling mind read. That would not be good at all. Not good. 

“What do you think of this?” Levi looked up blankly, but automatically slapped it out of her hands when she started to snicker with a smug look in her eyes. No fucking way. There was no damn way the mind thing actually worked. Why else would she practically shove a pink frilly apron with the words ‘Kiss the cook’ into his face. He’s never had to resist the urge to flip his sister off, usually it was only for amusement. Now he wanted her to really fuck off and leave him alone.

“Fuck you Mikasa.” She gave a self-righteous smirk and sauntered away, presumably to look at something else. Until a pair of soft white gloves caught his eyes. Fancier than Eren’s old and worn gloves, with smears of black burn marks and littered with those strange beady pills of cloth you got from sweating and washing cloths too often. Levi wondered if Eren’s gloves looked like these when he first got them. Maybe a little less nice, with more loose and careless stitching, a home market. That seemed like Eren’s style.

Levi found himself dropping the gloves onto the counter later, buying them and pocketing them for their visit. They were going to see Eren today, hopefully. It had been a strangely lonely week. With Mikasa holding back the urge to break into Eren’s house when the rest were gone. Consequences and sickness be damned.

He hoped Eren was okay. The bag was clenched tightly in his hands as he wandered, ending up smacking right into someone. He almost toppled over, but caught himself and glared venomously as he heard a man’s voice.

“I’m terribly sorry sir, are you alright?” Levi looked up, seeing a man in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, the village doctor. Levi’s eyes widen and he straightened up, coolly he regarded the man.

“Aren’t you the village doctor?” The man nodded, “Have you figured out   
what was wrong with Eren?” The doctor looked a bit nervous.

“Oh, just a nasty fall. He has never had very good coordination, has he?” Levi raised an eyebrow, what?

“I thought he was sick.” The doctor looked shocked, he laughed sheepishly.

“Oh right! I’m sorry, so many cases, so little time. Yes, I remember now, should make a full recovery in a few weeks with the herbs I gave him. I have to go now, I’ll see you around!” The man seemed to all but sprint out of Levi’s sight. The raven narrowed his eyes at the disappearing silhouette. Something was wrong. 

“Mikasa, we’re going to see Eren. I just met the doctor. Something about him set me on edge. He talked about Eren being in an accident. Not sick. Gave an excuse about him treating a lot of people and losing track. How many people in town go to local clinics for lower class nobles?” 

“Not many at all. I can count on my hands how many.”

“Thought so.”

Grabbing onto her brother’s hand for support, and the added bonus of pulling him even faster than his speed walk. Levi tightened the grip and lengthened his strides to catch up and stay in time with her. Against his side, his pocket thumped. The weight of the gloves swinging like a pendulum. Reminding just who he was rushing for. The boy who seemed to be monopolizing all of his thoughts as of late. All of his… dreams.

The house wasn’t grand at all, it was rather quaint. Maybe that’s why Levi had a hard time picturing Hitch and her two spawns living there. They felt more like the type of people that enjoy lavish luxuries. Grandness just for the sake of flaunting off their wealth and their own egos. However, when Levi pictured Eren and the parents from Eren’s small little side comments. He could see the small family of three. Grinning widely in the cozy and warm home. Happily living in the modest home. Only with the space they needed. Levi could almost see a young bright eyed boy running around the front yard. A kindly brown haired woman hanging up laundry and watching the boy with a fond eye as an older man finally came home. Greeting both the woman and his child.

It was a heartwarming thought. Levi had no doubt it was something that Eren missed greatly. His family. The youthful innocence of believing his parents, his family was invincible. Indestructible. As all kids did. Until they were proven wrong by fate, life, nature, or whatever force took them away. Still, Levi shook his head as his sister and him quickly approached the door. Said female knocking on the worn wood slab rather forcefully.

Hitch opened the door to them with a smile, “Oh! Levi, Mikasa! This is such a surprise, how are you both?” His sister didn’t bother with pleasantries or beating around the bush. She had never been that type of woman anyway, always wanting to get straight to the point of a problem. 

Especially when it came to their friends.

“Where’s Eren.” Hitch looked a little nervous as soon as the woman processed Mikasa’s words.

“O-oh, well… he’s still sick right now… can I relay a message?”

“Where. Is. He.”

“In his room dear, where else? Hehe.” Levi knew that Hitch was sweating under his sister’s gaze. She looked about ready to slam the door on them. And that notion was proven right when Mikasa pressed a little harder.

“Tell. Me.” And the door came slamming in their faces. Leaving Mikasa to loudly curse. Grabbing Levi’s hand and dragging him to their home. Though he didn’t know why his headstrong sister had given up that easily when they were walking the way back home. Until the raven spoke.

“I need my lock picks and my rope. Just in case.” Ah, that made sense. Breaking an entering. He and his sister were aiming to be real thugs now huh? Starting with a kidnapping or at least a trespassing charge.

Go big or go home right?


	5. See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Fear No Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just be amazed at all the kind comments? 
> 
> This wasn't even supposed to be published! Yet here it is... in it's last stages. This isn't even the final draft! I'll be updating the chapters to their final forms as their finished! The great feedback for such a shitty rough draft as this astounds me. 
> 
> Thank you so much darlings!~

Stomping feet, the clicks of heels on the staircase. That’s all that Eren knows as he is roused from sleep. Ice water being dumped into his veins like adrenaline. She was mad. He didn’t know why, wasn’t sure if even she knew why. But he knew that he was going to be hurting a little worse by the end of this. It’s how this always went. 

Making it down the stairs finally. The door was wretched open to reveal her standing there. Disheveled and breathing hard. She didn’t even speak at first, her face was flushed with anger as she glared down at him. Her grip tightening on the riding crop that was wound tightly in her hands.

“You told them didn’t you? You little bitch. I bet you thought if you fucked that boy like a good little slut that he’d help you. Your such a disappointment. A little fuck toy. An animal. Do you want to know what happens to bad animals? Bad dogs? They get beat. You act like an animal. You get disciplined like one.” And the crop smacked his face. Leaving a red streak and a cut in its wake as he was yanked to the floor. Forced to sink to his knees as she smacked him again.

The next this he knows is that his hands are on the ground and his back is at an awkward angle as Hitch kicks him onto his stomach. Shoving the fabric of his shirt about his shoulder blades as she brings the crop down. Hitting every sensitive spot that brings Eren the most agony. Telling by the way that his body jolts and his muted screams as Hitch grinds his head into the ground with each new sound.

“Take you punishment like a man you whore! I could do so many worse things! I’m being kind here. Taking you in. Giving you a roof. Food. And yet you bite my hand. Go against me. Go behind my back with a boy. Embarrass me, expect me to deal with all of your fuck ups!” Her voice was a high pitched screech now. A frenzy as she kept hitting him, and hitting him. Until Eren wasn’t sure if the screams he heard were his or hers. Everything was getting blurry as he began to gasp for breath. Coughing out crimson onto the concrete.

“Hmph, lay there and think about what you’ve done. When I come back here, you better not have moved. And I better not get more people knocking on my door with ridiculous questions. Or else I won’t be kind enough to keep you breathing.” With that, the click of heels walks away. Taking the blood-stained crop, but leaving Eren all alone with the pain. The excoriating pain. It felt like his lungs were being ripped out through the open skin of his back.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. He was going die. He was going to die. Here in a cold   
basement. Without saying good bye to Levi. Or to Mikasa. He was going to die a bloody mess on this floor. Left to rot with the mold and the cold, cold, dark. He was going to hell for his sins. Even after all he’s done to try and atone.

Dad’s dead because of him.

Mama’s dead because of him.

Hell was going to drag him down and let him feel this agony forever. Because he deserved it. Every single hit. Every skull splitting spike of hurt and suffering. This torture. He deserved this and so much more. He always ruined everything.

Useless

Useless

Useless

He was a stupid, useless, ungrateful child that needed to die. The thoughts swarmed him, making it hard to breath as he struggled to sit up on his knees without his back failing him. Breath. Breath. Don’t breath. Heart pounding. He swore everyone on their block could hear the erratic rythmn.

Calm. He needed calm. Which he found in his own pain. Control. Ripping his gloves off of his hands and discarding them without a thought. Not minding the scratches that were now bleeding on his hands as he bit down. How hard to bit for pain. For the blood to run down his hand and relieve the sin. The guilt.

His teeth buried into his hand, he felt light as a feather. Peaceful, painful, bliss. But, what if she walked in on this. He’d be beat worse. He didn’t want to be spinning. Spiraling out of control again. But his jaw wouldn’t move as he struggled with his free hand. Trying to reach for his gloves as he toppled from   
his knees to the floor. Biting harder at the jarring pain in an effort to stifle his cries of pain.

Doors. Gloves. Closed doors and gloves. So much you could hide with such simple things as those. It was almost funny how easy it could be as Eren fell onto his back. Jaw locking in place and consciousness leaving him as he stared out the window hazily. Watching the blood red sky of dusk.

So, so easy.

\---

Clicking. More clicking. Eren wanted to panic. She was coming again. She wasn’t satisfied with only this anymore. She wasn’t going to kill him. He was going to die. He didn’t wanna die. He didn’t wanna die. He only missed his parents. Levi. Mikasa. His old friends gone away. He didn’t mean to be the way he is. He tried. He tried. He swore that he tried.

Still, even adrenaline and an extreme will to live could force Eren’s eyelids to open and expose his teal eyes to the reality of the world. Maybe somewhere in his head he thought that if he played dead she’d be bored and leave. If he didn’t see it. It wouldn’t be there.

Hear no evil. 

See no evil. 

Fear no evil.

Quiet murmurs, /‘How do we get up the stairs without them noticing?’ ‘Hell if I know, we’ll wing it.’ ‘But what if?’/ The words were all but lost to Eren. Processing in his ears and in his mind. But making no sense. It wasn’t what he expected to here. What he expected was angry screeches and being beat into oblivion.

But he’d surprised as he hears the sound of feet hitting the stone across the room from him and a horrified gasp. Footsteps rushing towards him. Not loud clicks, but rather taps. Like boots, not heels. 

His body feels heavy like lead as he can’t respond. Can’t even twitch his hands as he’s propped up into soft and strong arms. Held against a warm chest as his limbs are maneuvered into the foreign presence’s arms. Their breathing is heavy, erratic, shallow, like a frightened animal. 

“Levi! Get over here! Eren? Eren! It’s me. I need you to get up now! Can you get up? Please?” Mikasa? Her hands on his back hurts, but only when she presses a little hard to try and shake him awake does a whimper of pain leave his lips. He hears a male voice. One that’s quiet and filled with restrained fury.

“Mika. Look around. This… is a lot of blood… We need to get him out of here. Now. You up and out the window. I’ll get him up. He’s not going to get up right now. Probably not anyway. And if we want him to get up we need to get some help. I’ll pass him up to you. Putting some distance between him and here is the best thing to do right now.”

“Shouldn’t we call for help and not move him?”

“One, we don’t know when she’d coming back. Two, we’re not supposed to be here. If this comes to going to court anything we do now will be exempt. But if we can make it believable that Eren came to us for help then Eren will have a better shot at escaping if Hitch goes the legal route.”

“How are you thinking logically right now?! Eren could die!”

“Not if we can help it. Logic is all we got right now. Now get out the window before I throw you out of it!” And he was handed off to more toned arms. Clad in some strange jacket material, the jacket was thrown over his limp body and he was lifted up in those strong arms.

It made Eren’s heart race with fear, anticipation? Everything was scrambled in his brain and he wasn’t sure what to believe. What to think. But now that everything was fading back away into the comforting and cold darkness of sleep all that Eren could think of that the sense of peace and safety that enveloped him like a blanket as he was held as if he were a treasure. It almost made the maddening buzz of self-hatred and screaming accusation quiet in his mind. 

Almost.

But for now, Eren melted into the embrace of safety and let himself be carried   
away.


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone gets the hidden musical reference. I will post the last chapter! Right today. You'll have to look in dialogues and I will give you a hint.
> 
> It was a tragedy and featured a barber in past London. 
> 
> The reference is the lyrics of a song sung near the end of the musical.
> 
> The musical can be found on Netflix... to my last knowledge.

Fluttering open, his eyelashes brushed his cheeks until he exposed his eyes into the gentle soft light of the room. There were drawings everywhere and a sakura tree bedspread, but nothing was registering in his mind as he shot up as if an electric current went through him. Looking around in shock as it was catching up to him. He didn’t remember much after Hitch left the room, but he definitely didn’t think he’d left the basement.

Why the hell he was… shit, was he. In Mikasa’s room? When did he? What happened to? Why the hell was he so confused. Eren’s hand went back to support his sore back as he leaned on his arm on the bed. Recoiling as he felt the material against his bare hand. Looking down at the scabbed and bloody mess that was his hands. That was embarrassing, he hoped no one paid attention to those as Eren looks around. Where are they even? He can’t find them.

He’s interrupted by the clicking of a door opening, Eren’s heart stops as he looks up fearfully to the now open door, before he recognizes the figure. Dark piercing grey eyes and short, silky black hair. Porcelain skin that seemed free of any blemishes and a strong posture. The eyes soften at the sight of him. Mikasa.

“Good morning Eren, how are you feeling?” She walks over to him, sitting of the edge of the bed, leaning forward to place a hand on his forehead. As if she were checking his forehead for a fever. Being satisfied, she leans into him for a hug. Holding the back of his head tightly against her. Which surprised Eren. Especially when she seemed to nuzzle into his hair.

“You scared me Eren. I thought I lost my best friend. Seeing you on the ground, bleeding and broken like that… I was terrified.” Her hands holding me tightly irritated me injuries. And her weight was hard on his joints. But he smiled and hugged her back. Almost crying. No one should be so worried for him. No one should be sad at the idea of his death. It should be irrelevant. Mikasa pulled away quickly at her own realization.

“Oh my god that’s right. I’m so sorry, that must of hurt.” Eren shook his head.

“It’s not so bad.”

“I’m going to be right back, we have to get you patched up okay?” Eren hesitates, she was going to see his scars. And injuries. This was bound to be humiliating, but all his thoughts short circuit as Levi walks into the room. Making all his previous thoughts fizzle out as Levi and Mikasa share a quick word and Levi replaces her position at his bed. Looking at Eren with those heart stopping eyes. Eren felt sheepish as Levi spoke to him.

“You feeling alright brat?” Eren gave a soft nod.

“I’m fine old man.” Teasing, but there was this heavy atmosphere weighing on them. Clinging like a too tight skin. Or a bad head cold. But they acted as if it weren’t there. Just trying to act like normal. Like themselves.

“Can you scoot to the side of the bed and sit up?” Eren nodded, wriggling   
closer to the edge before slowly swinging his legs down. Sitting up beside Levi as there was thumps down the hall and the doorway was filled by Mikasa and another male. Kenny. Eren regarded him nervously with a nod.

“Hello sir.” Kenny seemed to smile at him kindly. Holding a medical kit in his hands as he walked inside careful. Mikasa wandered to the other end of the bed to give Kenny space, while Levi refused to budge. 

“Hey Eren, mind taking off your shirt so I can clean you up a bit?” Eren felt ashamed, but he knew that it wouldn’t be let go until he allowed them to help him. So he grabbed the ends of her shirt and squirmed. Moving the material up and over his head. Eren grimaced as it rubbed against the sore skin of his back. But finally he got the shirt off and gently tossed it to the follow. Looking away from their faces as he noticed the immediate disgust and horror on their faces. God, he hated this.

Kenny however, noticed the immediate discomfort and set aside his own feelings of fury as not to scare the obviously damaged boy. He gently picked up the damp rag he’d brought as he moved slowly. Not trying to startle Eren.

“Mind if I get started.” Eren shook his head, twisting around to bare his back to the other. And god was it a sight. Scars were lined everywhere. Kenny could tell it was made by something other than a hand. And he almost didn’t want to know what. But he knew he had to ask eventually. This kid was going to have serious mental scars if this was anything to go by. 

They had time though. Eren was safe here. He wasn’t going to let him get hurt again. Kenny remembered Grisha. He was a good man. A good man who loved his son and first wife more than life itself. It would have killed him to hear this was how his beloved son was being treated. What his son had to endure in silence. The anxiety. The pain. Kenny vowed on Grisha’s grave that he’d do right by Eren now. 

Kenny softly dabbed at the bruises and the open wounds, trying to quell the turning of his stomach as the silence got even heavier and heavier. With the two siblings looking as taunt as bow strings and silently plotting murder while Eren refused to look anyone in the eye. Kenny eventually broke the silence.

“Do you think anyone would notice if I wrung Hitch’s neck?” Levi seemed to regard Kenny with an amused smile.

“Yeah. I think they’d notice.”

“But, would they /care/ enough to /notice/.” Mikasa seemed to stifle a smile.

“Yes. I think they would.” Eren followed the joking atmosphere.

“Could go either way. You could just say her cooking killed her.” Levi chuckled.

“Very true.” Mikasa gasped.

“I know! I really thought she was a good cook, until I met you that is Eren. God, canned soup and powdered gravy?”

Eren chuckled, “Yeah.” As Kenny switched to peroxide to clean the open wounds Eren bit his lip. It hurt, especially when Kenny had to clean the dark purple bruises on his neck. But It was over soon enough. Eren was almost covered in bandages from his drastic V-line, the ribs that stuck up, to his collar bones, and his neck. The only thing that wasn’t covered was his hands and sections of his fore arms. He even had a few patches on his cheek and forehead.

Kenny seemed satisfied with the patch up work as he nodded and pulled away. Picking up his items and carrying them away quickly. Which Mikasa saw and soon tailed after him, leaving the browned haired boy and Levi alone once more as Eren looked down again. Looking at the legs dangling in front of him.

He was so useless. He had to be a burden to them. Wasting medical supplies, time, space, oxygen. He was just a mess of a human being. Maybe it would have been better of him to just die. Eren was submerged and lost in his thoughts until something caught his attention.

“Oi, brat.” Eren nearly jumped out of his skin and he backed up quickly. Failing to get away from the male who was kneeling between his legs. Looking up at him with those grey eyes. It was as if Levi didn’t notice he was kneeling for Eren. Eren blush bright red up to his ears, squeaking as the other seemed satisfied at finally getting the others attention after calling him a few times. Levi moved on to other things. Like taking the other’s arm gently and studying it. 

Tugging at the limb, Eren tried to pull it away. But Levi held the limb a bit tighter. Not to hurt, but to get Eren to stop trying to hide or run away. Levi used his free hand to trace the scars on his arms. And his hands. At one time leaning to kiss some of the more deep and angry looking ones. Which made Eren stutter and blush even a brighter red.

Levi looked up at Eren, “These weren’t your fault. They’ll never be your fault. And I won’t persecute you for not telling anyone. But I do want to ask why? Why did you put up with this for so long?” And Eren couldn’t help but answer as tears starting building up.

“I don’t see how they aren’t my fault. I’m a fuck up. I’m ungrateful. I had a roof, food, shelter, yet I still wanted to try and do better. Get better. I deserved it. They’re dead, while I’m still breathing. I’m fucked up in my head. Less than human anymore. Why do you even bother with me? Why don’t you just leave me? If I die, nothing bad will happen. If you’d left me I’d still be around. The crop isn’t bad. Nor the belts or the heels of her shoes. She can be kind too…”

Levi seemed to flare up in anger. Grabbing the other’s face quickly to force him to look at him, “No Eren! No. You didn’t deserve any of that. Any whips, shoes, pain. You didn’t deserve any of it.” Eren looked at him with broken eyes.

“Then why didn’t anyone help? People knew… the doctor… my step-brothers… they knew. Why did no one care?” Levi stood up and forced the other into his arms. Holding him tightly against his chest as Eren instinctually curled into him.

“Because you didn’t meet the right people. It’s okay now. Everything will be alright I promise. Just, let it out. You’ll feel better. No one will hurt you again. I promise. Sweat on my life Eren nothing’s going to harm you. Not while I’m around.” Just at the words Eren’s walls crumbled down and he buried his face into Levi’s chest. Sobbing loudly and holding onto the other like he was a lifeline in a vast and tremulous ocean. Levi murmured softly into his ear, rocking him and gently carding his hand through his hair softly as Eren’s body shook with sobs.

It felt like agonizing hours that Levi was listening to Eren’s pain, and it had ripped him open and apart. But soon enough, Levi felt a little peace as Eren’s body stilled, deep even breaths leaving him mouth. He’d fallen asleep. Levi shifted the boy in his arms to tuck him under the covers as he studied the tan skin.

After getting patched up and letting off the burden the boy seemed much lighter, more peaceful and innocent. It was a good look on the boy. Levi brushed back the hair that was splaying over the boy’s face. Revealing a thin scar along the boys temple. There was so much wrong with him. But, that scars just meant he was strong enough to heal and get over it and move on.

Leaning closer, and ever closer. Levi gently kissed the scar on his temple.

“I’ll keep you safe. I promise Eren. I promise.”


	7. You'll Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-write of chapter one is done and posted! As well as the last chapter given to you all by an answer from Nicole! The answer was Nothing is Gonna Harm You, from the Musical Sweeney Todd!

A series of angry raps on the door rouses Eren into consciousness. Sitting up and stretching as much as the tight wrap of bandages would allow him too. Or the sting of his still fresh injuries. But the pain wasn’t bad at all. The medication that Kenny had given him was absolute magic. 

The sound persisted, urging Eren to get to his feet. Which he did, rubbing at his eyes to rid them of sleep as he wandered out of the beautiful room known as Levi’s and out into the hall. He heard some voices as he stumbled down the stairs. Seeing Kenny and Mikasa standing by the door silent and still. Eren meandered over to them.

“’Kasa?” Her cold and hard gaze softened at the sight of him. And she smiled softly. Reassuring him as the knocks sounded again. Louder. Making Eren jolt out of his skin and press a little closer to Mikasa as Kenny glared at the door and cursed. Silently debating as he finally opened the door. Revealing to Eren the flushed red and rage filled face of Hitch. Eyes glaring venomously at anything and everything in their sight. Like she would glare at him before she brought out the crop or a belt from one of the boys’ rooms.

Eren almost whimpered, hiding behind Mikasa, he held onto the back of her shirt. Peeking out from her side like a child as she held him closely on instinct. Protectively curling her arms around him. Keeping him as far away from the woman at the door as possible as she came into view. Kenny frowned deeply at the sight of the ruffled woman. Obviously displeased, and more than a little pissed off as he tried to keep his voice even and polite.

“Hello Madame Dreyse, how can I help you today?” Her arms are crossed as her own face is set with a frown. Like a child that was being denied a toy. Her shoe clacks as she taps her toe impatiently.

“I came here to get my son back thank you very much.” Kenny was calm and cool as he leaned against the door frame. Checking his nails as if he could give less of a shit, rudeness was no longer an issue with this woman. After all, it appeared she didn’t really care about politeness or have a heart to get hurt with if she smacked that boy around and broke him down like that.

“How do you know we have him? Couldn’t he be out with his friends or somethin’?” Hitch hissed back at the male. Obviously getting more angry and unstable by the minute, but not actually having the guts to hit a full grown man that wasn’t afraid of her.

“Because your brats are the only friends the fucking idiot has. The stupid bastard couldn’t make friends if he tried. Fucking afraid of his own shadow. Not to mention the fact he’s standing right there, behind your girl.” Kenny’s distaste with the woman only grew.

“I’ve got no clue what you’re talking about. I only see my kids, or ‘brats’ as you called them. There’s Eren and Mikasa, oh and Levi glowering behind them. Hi kids. Levi don’t kill anyone, we don’t need a murder charge. Besides, your sister has got your boy guarded.” Eren peeked behind himself and true to his word was Levi hovering behind both his sister and Eren. A glare in his eyes that looked like it could knock its victim dead. It was terrifying, and as Levi put a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder and an arm around Eren’s torso, he found himself really happy that it wasn’t him that Levi was mad at. 

He actually felt much safer than he’d ever felt in such a long time. Being   
pressed between the two siblings. Glaring hatred at his step mother and holding him as if they’d never let him go. It made any anxiety that he was going to be handed back to Hitch fade away. Kenny continued.

“I don’t see Bert or Reiner, so I ask again, did you check their friend’s houses?”

Hitch was frustrated, Eren could she her hit her peak of frustration, letting out a agitated yell before spitting out at Kenny. The closest to lashing out she’d get away with against the large male.

“You know what? Fucking keep the faggot. I’m done dealing with his bullshit. Hope you don’t catch his gay. It’d be a reputation hit. Fucking disgrace.” And she walked away, leaving Eren behind going sheet white. Heart pounding as he thought his world was going to end at that phrase alone. He could feel panic seeping in as they processed he words.

It was true. Eren was gay. And he’d bottled it up so well. Hiding it with every breath, like it he let it go it would be his last breath. His own step mother hid it too. Because it was true. It was disgusting. I reputation ruiner. One that Eren had restrained for so long. And now it was over. They were going to kill him, toss him to the streets like a dog. Leave him for dead. 

Breath, he felt like he couldn’t breath as Kenny looked back at him. Seeing the horrified expression on the brown haired boy’s face before he collapsed to his knees. Wheezing and gripping his chest. The other two are still processing and are stuck. Not knowing what to do as Eren struggles to even breathe.

You gotta love Uncle Kenny.

Especially as he shuts the door quietly and locks it, walking over and kneeling to Eren’s level before holding him in a tight hug. Not letting go even as Eren weakly struggles, Kenny hushes him as the brunet begins to sob. A mess as Kenny cards his fingers through his hair. Holding him as he tries to quell the panic and succeeded as he whispers quietly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Nothing’s wrong Eren. You’ll be fine I promise. Being gay is fine. You’re fine. You’re nothing she says you are is true. You’re not stupid, you’re strong, and smart, and cook better than anyone I’ve ever known. Who you are is your choice. I promise. I promise. It’s okay.” It took a while, but soon enough Eren’s breathing had returned and his sobs quieted as he passed out in the older man’s arms. Limp like a ragdoll as Kenny gently passed him to Levi. Who picked him up easily.

“Take him to Mikasa’s room. He seems comfortable enough in there.” Levi didn’t argue as he nodded. Holding the boy up with admirable strength as Levi walked up the stairs, being careful of the fragile boy in his arms as Mikasa hung back. She had a relieved expression on her face as well as a curious one.

“Uncle Kenny, why my room? I don’t mind, but why?” Kenny shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he straightened his jacket. He took a drag before letting out a soft chuckle.

“I frankly wouldn’t care where he slept, he seems more at home in your room with all those drawings and you hanging around him like an avenging angel.” Kenny began to walk away, waving with one of his hands as he looked back at her with a grin.

“’Sides, he’s gay. I don’t have to worry about having a grand kid running around no matter where or with who he sleeps.” Mikasa could only smile as he walked out of her sight, leaving her to trail up the stairs to go to the other two males that were probably in her room.

Gotta love Uncle Kenny.

Making it up the stairs in a record time, she walked through the halls to her room. The door was already ajar as she peeked her head in. Her soft smile didn’t leave her face as she saw Eren lying, sound asleep, on her bed. Her brother on the chair next to it, legs crossed with a venomous look in his eyes like he was out for blood. It was almost worst then when they first got Eren out of that house. Mikasa spoke up.

“How’s he holding up?”

“Fine. Still passed the fuck out.” Mikasa rolled her eyes at her brother’s attitude. He was angry right now. He’d lash out at anyone that even breathed in the same room as anyone. Though, with his low voice and quiet manner, Mikasa was unsure if Eren counted for that rule.

After all, Eren was quite a soft spot for Levi, even she’d noticed the way Levi would always linger over his shoulder, show him just a little more kindness then he would show anyone else. It was almost doting. Mikasa had to admit, it was pretty cute. Though, she knew not to poke or tease him with those thoughts. He’d run away if she did. So instead she padded over, sitting at the head of the bed. Next to Eren’s mop of brown hair. 

He looked so calm like this, peacefully unaware of the world. Eyelashes fanned out of his cheeks, which were a little tanner now. From the sunlight in the windows and the blood now reaching a healthy level in his body. His hands were splayed out in front of him. Mikasa gently traced the scars. Some were old, and the others were newer. Still raw and closing in an angry red color. Red crescent moons on his hand. Mikasa moved to brush his bangs back from his forehead. She’d have to give his hair a good trim and washing when he awoke.

Levi stood up abruptly, the chair moving backwards with a screeching sound. Which Mikasa didn’t mind. As long as Eren didn’t stir. He spoke with a low tone, it was obvious he was restraining the urge to scream.

“Watch him for me. I need to blow off some steam.” Mikasa only waved off her brother, pretending not to notice as she heard the tell-tale sound of a punching bag swinging and Levi’s muffled screams of anger. She chuckled as she continued to brush Eren’s bangs from his ponytail. Noticing a small package next to Eren’s head. The gloves that Mikasa saw Levi buy at the market. She smiled.

“Though, he is a bit charming. I think you’ve gotten a little luckier than getting just a prince. You’ve got us, a new family,” Mikasa shook her head playfully. “And a big bad boyfriend protecting you Eren. I think you’ll be just fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. Here's the last follow up chapter including many many many questions that have been coming through my feed!
> 
> ENjoy~

Looking back on that, Eren smiled. That had all been so long ago, almost three years now. Seeing as that he was now twenty years old. So much had happened in that time as well. He looked so different as Eren stared in the mirror displayed in front of him.

Bright turquoise eyes, well rested and glimmering. No more dark bags were underneath his eyes and his cheeks weren’t sunken in from malnutrition and his skin was a healthy tan. His hair was shorter too, well maintained. Levi was anal about him always looking well taken care of and trimmed. His thing about cleanliness now transferring onto Eren as well as the house. Not that Eren minded Levi doting over him. It was really nice. He smiled.

That time was hard to remember even still today. It hurt to think of the pain he endured. The fact that he thought he deserved it. And still could catch himself trying to defend Hitch and her actions still today. Defend her having an affair with the local doctor to hide her misdeeds. Defend her beating him almost to death… 

This wasn’t something to remember right now however, but he still thought it through as he stared at himself in the mirror. The trial. How he shook like a leaf in the hurricane wind. How he had to testify everything she did to him, all the pitiful looks he got. How he almost choked on the stand and almost said he lied about the abuse to protect Hitch once more. Then lying and saying that he ran away to the Ackerman house so they didn’t get in trouble for breaking in. So they could testify as well. 

She went to jail. Her insanity plea failed when she showed motive to hurt him and consciousness of the consequences. She’ll be in jail for child abuse, neglect, endangerment. As well as other things that Eren didn’t really understand. As long as Hitch stayed far away from him. He’d be alright. He had healed pretty fast. 

Psychologically speaking however, it had taken a while. Almost two years before he was even partially okay. It was still a work in progress. But Eren no longer was so cynical, distrustful or insecure. As long as he knew the person at least a small bit. It was hard sometimes, admittedly. 

For a long time he’d felt bad. Waking up, silently screaming. Bugging Levi as he would crawl under the others covers and always find himself in a warm embrace. Helping him through many sleepless nights. It had made him guilty, until it sunk in after a while of Levi, Mikasa, and Kenny drilling the knowledge that he was never a burden into his head.

He was glad they did. The thoughts would still attack him, and the scars were still there to bring back the voices. But they were quieter. The voices of his friends drowned them out now. Eren gave a smile. 

So many years. Years have passed. Years will come. Still, things were good. But look was here he was. Standing here. Nervous as hell. But happy. Butterflies were in his stomach and his heart was fluttering with anticipation. His hands were sweating in his pure white gloves and his grin was starting to hurt his cheeks. 

Ready. He was completely ready for this.

Even his anxiety was quiet. Insecurities and doubts going silent in the light of his joy, he was ready. He knew that with his whole heart and soul he was ready for this as he straightened his jacket.

This wouldn’t be an outing to forget. 

Taking a deep breath, deep. And he walked out of the room. Moving through the corridors and into the space. He gave a giant smile to Mikasa, who gave him a soft smile in return as he walked with her to the other side of the room. Grinning and parting with her to go to Levi. Who was looking as sharp as ever with his black hair slicked back. A white cravat around his neck and looking as chic as normal.

Those grey eyes lit up silently at the light of Eren’s own teal eyes as he took the others gloved hand. Getting lost in the sight of each other. But listening to the voices around them, until it came for Eren to respond. In which he smiled widely and with eyes shimmering he answered the question.

“I do.”


End file.
